Playing With the Time
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Summary: Dumbledore memberi Harry hadiah ulang tahun ke-14 paling luar biasa yang bisa Harry harapkan: setahun bersama ayah dan ibunya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun! Time machine, time mission,, LJ, RS, DH...
1. Chapter 1

**Playing with the Time**

**Summary: **Dumbledore memberi Harry hadiah ulang tahun ke-14 paling luar biasa yang bisa Harry harapkan: setahun bersama ayah dan ibunya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun! Time machine,_ time mission,,_ LJ, RS, DH...

**Disclaimer: HP BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAAAAAAAAAAA,,TAPI PUNYA TANTE ROWLING GAHOL!**

"POTTER!"

"Ooh, drama," gumam James Potter pada sobatnya, Sirius Black, yang terkekeh.

Dan munculah dia, gadis dengan rambut merah semembara wajahnya sekarang, melotot murka pada James. Lily Evans, teman sekelas James yang _tak pernah_ tak marah. Mungkin itu semacam hobi. Oh yeah, pikir James geli, aku tak akan kaget kalau cewek ini berakhir di St Mungo, di sana jelas ada bangsal yang mengurus orang-orang dengan pikiran terganggu.

"Ya, Evans?" tanya James, tak gentar. Sirius menyumpal mulutnya, menahan tawa.

Lily nampak siap menampar James. "Kau! Bisa-bisanya kau berdiri di sana tanpa merasa bersalah!" bentaknya.

James mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di aula depan, James dan Sirius siap untuk makan siang, tapi tampaknya tak bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang, karena Ms Evans punya rencana lain. Beberapa anak berhenti untuk menonton adegan yang sudah tak asing lagi itu, jelas terhibur.

"Potter, kau bajing..."

BUAM!

Belum sempat Lily mengeluarkan seluruh kata-kata kasar untuk menggambarkan betapa brengseknya James, terdengar bunyi yang sangat mengagetkan. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah sekepulan asap asal bunyi tersebut, dan mereka melongo kompak.

Terdampar di lantai, anak tak lebih dari tiga belas tahun, kecil, imut, dengan mata hijau besar (tanpa kacamata), rambut hitam pekat yang berantakan, dan wajah sangat manis menatap mereka. Anak itu meringis kesakitan, kemudian matanya terpaku pada James, dan, tanpa kata, bocah itu melompat ke arahnya.

"Umph," James terhentak mundur saking kagetnya, merasakan bocah itu memeluknya erat-erat, melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang James, memaksa James untuk menggendongnya.

"Daddy!"

Dan hening, yang terdengar hanya tangisan bocah itu, menolak melepaskan diri dari James, yang sama cengo-nya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. _Daddy? _Apa anak ini sakit jiwa? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa punya anak yang umurnya hanya sekitar lima tahun di bawahnya? Tak mungkin dia sudah melakukan kopulasi sejak umur empat tahun kan?

Atau mungkin? Dan James tak menyadarinya. Pikiran itu membuatnya mual.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" anak itu berseru makin kencang, dan James panik. Dia paling tak suka mendengar seseorang menangis, jadi otomatis dia membalas memeluk anak itu, mengusap punggungnya ragu-ragu.

"Astaga, Prongs," Sirius terbata. "Aku tak pernah tahu kau sudah punya anak..."

"_No_!" James terhentak, berusaha melepaskan anak yang menempelnya ini. "_No, no, no, no_, sori Nak, tapi kau tampaknya salah orang..."

Tapi bocah itu malah memeluknya makin kencang, dan berteriak, "DADDY!" yang membuat James meringis dan buru-buru mengusap punggungnya lagi. Dia menatap Sirius horor. Sirius nampak terlalu kaget, sama seperti kerumunan di sekitar mereka, terlalu takjub dengan perkembangan absurd ini.

"Hm, apakah kalian tak ingin sarapan?"

Dan James menghela napas lega saat mendengar suara itu, Kepala Sekolah tercinta mereka, Profesor Dumbledore.

"Profesor, Sir, anak ini..." James buru-buru berkata, tapi disela oleh Sirius berseru, "James punya anak diluar nikah, Sir!"

"Aku tidak!" bentak James, memelototi sobatnya, yang nyengir puas, tampak sudah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya.

"Oh yeah? Lalu siapa yang ada di tanganmu itu?" kata Sirius, bersedekap menang, walaupun James tak yakin apa yang membuatnya merasa menang.

Dumbledore menatap bundelan bocah di tangan James tertarik. "Selamat, Mr Potter," katanya riang, dan James balik memelototinya.

"Sir..."

Dan saat itulah anak itu mendongak, mata besarnya menatap Dumbledore, yang mengerjap. "Dan dia sangat mirip denganmu, Mr Potter, kau pasti bangga," tambahnya, tersenyum.

"Sir!"

Anak itu lalu turun dari gendongan James, tapi tangannya masih memeluk lengan James, yang mendesah pasrah. Dumbleore menatap bocah itu lama, lalu berkata, "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantorku untuk membahas soal anakmu ini, Mr Potter? Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Anak itu menunduk malu-malu, menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya ke lengan James. "Harry," gumamnya. James mengernyit. Harry. Nama yang bagus. James jelas akan memberi nama anak pertamanya dengan nama Harry.

Dan dia mulai ragu. Apakah Harry benar-benar anaknya? Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka jelas sangat mirip, hanya saja James versi macho, sedangkan anak ini... terlalu manis. Harry pasti anak paling tampan di sekolahnya.

Hm, dia mulai terdengar seperti orangtua yang terlalu memuja anaknya...

"Daddyyy," kata Harry, dan James tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ayo..."

James melihat Sirius sudah mengikuti Profesor Dumbledore ke kantornya. James mendesah, menolak menatap kerumunan di sekitar mereka, dan mengikuti mereka, bersama Harry yang menempelnya. Sekilas dia melihat Lily Evans, dan setengah puas melihat cewek itu masih melongo syok

Mereka ke kantor Dumbledore, dan kepala sekolah mereka itu menyihir tiga sofa nyaman untuk diduduki ketiga remaja di depannya. Tapi Harry tampak tak mau lepas sedetikpun dari Daddy-nya, dan menuntut duduk di sebelah James, yang mendesah dan mengangguk. Dia memantrai sofa itu menjadi lebih panjang, sehingga Harry bisa duduk di sebelahnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangan James. Dan dia tahu seperti inilah dia jika menjadi orangtua, menuruti semua keinginan anaknya, setakmasuk akal apapun keinginan itu.

"Oke Harry," kata Dumbledore kemudian, saat semua orang sudah bahagia duduk di kursinya masing-masing. "Maukah kau menjelaskan siapa dirimu?"

Harry mendongak, menatap Dumbledore, lalu menoleh menatap James, seolah meminta persetujuan. James mengangguk, dan Harry menatap Dumbledore lagi, "Aku Harry Potter," katanya. "Dari masa delapan belas tahun dari sekarang."

Dumbledore mengangguk, tapi James melongo, dan Sirius bersiul. "Wow, kau benar-benar anak James!"

Harry menoleh ke arah Sirius, dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Dan kau adalah ayah baptisku."

Sirius tergagap, wajahnya merona. "Kau...Aku... Anak baptis..."

James menatap puas Sirius. "Hah!" serunya penuh kemenangan, lalu menatap Harry lagi. "Kau sungguh-sungguh anakku?"

Harry mengangguk. James memperhatikan wajah Harry lagi. Dia benar-benar anaknya! Dia, James Potter, punya anak!

Astaga...

Kemudian sesuatu menyadarkannya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku tahu tak akan mungkin mengizinkan anakku berkelana menembus waktu sampai sejauh ini," katanya, menatap Harry curiga.

Harry menunduk. "Yeah, Dad, kau... kau meninggal di masaku."

Dan hening yang panjang sungguh menyesakkan. Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lengan James lagi. Dia sudah akan menangis lagi, saat James mendesah dan berkata, "Harry, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bermain-main dengan waktu. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kesini?" Dia berusaha menyingkirkan kenyataan bahwa dia tak berumur panjang. Astaga, apa yang harus kau pikirkan jika anakmu dari masa depan datang dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan meninggal di usia muda?

Harry mendongak menatap James, dan mendesah lega saat melihat bahwa ayahnya tak marah padanya. James mengernyit, bagaimana mungkin dia marah pada anak semanis Harry?

"Di masaku, kau meninggal saat aku berumur satu tahun, dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Tapi Voldemort tak bisa membunuhku, karena Mum melindungiku. Dia mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Jadi, aku sudah tak memiliki kau dan Mum sejak berumur satu tahun," kata Harry sedih. "Dan tahun lalu, saat aku bertemu Sirius, dia dibunuh oleh Voldemort yang kembali bangkit." Lalu Harry menjelaskan mengenai Sirius yang dipenjara karena teman mereka yang berkhianat, sehingga dia harus tinggal dengan Bibi Petunia karena perlindungan ibunya.

Lalu hening, semua mencerna informasi ini. "Berapa umurmu, Harry?" tanya Dumbledore kemudian.

"Empat belas," gumam Harry. "Aku sedang menjalanai tahun keempat di Hogwarts."

James mendesah lagi, "Dan siapa yang mengirimmu ke sini?"

Harry menatap Dumbledore. "Profesor Dumbledore yang mengirimku."

"APA?" James dan Sirius sama-sama memelototi Dumbledore murka. Bagaimana mungkin si tua itu mengizinkan Harry yang masih kecil ini menelusuri waktu sendirian?! Dumbledore berdeham.

"Oke, Harry, jadi, kenapa aku di masa depan mengirimmu ke sini?"

Harry menatap tangannya, "Karena semuanya berantakan. Semua rencanamu berantakan, ada penyerangan besar-besaran yang tidak disangka, dan semuanya mati. Snape, Sirius, McGonagall, Remus... semua anggota Orde... dan kita tak punya kesempatan lagi... selain memulainya dari awal..."

Hening, lalu, "Tapi kenapa _kau _Harry?" tanya James gusar. "Pasti ada auror lain, atau..."

"Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya, Dad," kata Harry, suaranya bergetar. "Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi di masaku. Hanya ada aku, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Profesor Dumbledore, dan Tonks. Profesor Dumbledore mendapat kutukan di kakinya, dan dia lumpuh. Dan aku...aku adalah sang terpilih...akulah yang harus menyelesaikan ini... dan lagi..." Harry menatapnya _pitifully_. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan Mum..."

Setelah pernyataan itu, tak ada yang menyalahkannya lagi karena bernmain-main dengan waktu.

"Well," kata James akhirnya, setelah keheningan lama karena mencerna semua ini. "Karena kau sudah di sini, kita tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuat rencana. Toh aku dan Siriius akan bergabung dengan Orde selesai sekolah, jadi, kenapa tak memulai dari sekarang?" dia tersenyum pada Harry, yang membalas senyumnya dengan semangat. Dan James diserbu perasaan sayang yang tak bisa dia jelaskan. Entah mengapa setiap melihat anak ini, hatinya langsung hangat dan tenang. Dia melebarkan tangannya, dan Harry langsung masuk ke pelukannya.

Hm, sepertinya menjadi Daddy di umur tujuh belas tahun bukan hal yang buruk.

Dan mendadak Sirius terhentak. "Jadiii," katanya lambat-lambat. "Kalau James ayahmu, siapa ibumu Harry?"

Dan serentak James dan Dumbledor menatap Harry, yang hanya tertawa. "Hm," kata Harry, nyengir pada ayahnya. "Nah, aku tak bisa memberitahumu."

"Apa? kenapa?" James mengernyit.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Karena, kalau aku memberitahumu, segalanya akan berantakan, akan berbeda. Bisa jadi kau malah tak akan jatuh cinta pada Mum sama sekali," katanya. "Tenang saja Dad, kau akan segera menemukannya."

James mengernyit, dan Sirius nampak tak puas. "Ayolah, Harry, kenapa harus main rahasia-rahasiaan sih?" katanya memaksa.

Harry tertawa, mengangkat bahu lagi. "Biarkan segalanya berjalan alami. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin dilahirkan," katanya riang.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Sirius melompat-lonmpat di sofanya saking bersemangatnya, matanya menatap Harry penuh harap. "Aku akan tetap bersama Remus, kan?"

James mendengus. "Oh, yang benar saja, Sirius, Remus bahkan _tidak _menyukaimu!"

Sirius menatap James mencela. "Oh, bagus sekali, James, sungguh model _sahabat _terbaik tahun ini..."

James nyengir, lalu kembali menatap Harry yang sedang memainkan tongkatnya. Tongkat James.

"Mana tongkatmu, Harry?"

Harry mendesah, menunduk sedih. "Voldemort mengambilnya," katanya sedih.

James mengernyit, melihat anaknya sedih jelas membuat hatinya ikut sedih. "Hei, tenang saja, aku akan membelikanmu tongkat baru, oke?" James agak terhentak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Hm, tentu saja, karena Harry anaknya, setidaknya semua kebutuhan Harry harus dia yang memenuhi. Walaupun itu bukan masalah, dia punya warisan yang cukup banyak untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Harry, dan Ibu Harry...

James menatap anaknya, yang masih memainkan tongkatnya, mengeluarkan anggur dan mengganti-ganti warnanya dari ungu ke merah ke hijau. Harry berambut hitam seperti dirinya, tapi matanya jelas bukan mata James. Mata yang indah, besar, hijau terang. Banar-benar mata yang unik. James mengernyit, mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat mata seindah mata Harry...

"Baik," kata Dumbledore. "Aku akan menyususn rencana dengan Orde Phoenix menyangkut kedatanganmu, Harry..."

"Tunggu dulu, stop!" kata James, mengernyit. "Anakku jelas tak akan bergabung dengan Orde."

Harry cemberut. "Tapi, Dad, aku bergabung dengan Orde di masaku..." rengeknya.

James mengangkat alis. "Di masamu tak ada aku. Di masa ini, kau mengikuti apa kataku, dan ini final," katanya telak dengan nada aku-ayahmu-dan-kau-tak-punya-pilihan. "Aku akan bergabung dengan Orde, Profesor, tapi tidak dengan Harry."

Dumbledore tampak tidak kaget dengan kata-kata ini, dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatur kamar Harry, di lantai tujuh dekat menara Gryffindor. Sepertinya hampir semua orang tahu tentangmu Harry, dan kita akan mengatakan kau adalah sepupu James, yang salah mengenalinya sebagai ayahmu. Tak ada yang boleh tahu kalau kau dari masa depan. Kalau Voldemort masa ini sampai mendengarnya, kita bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan. Mengerti, Harry?" Harry mengangguk, wajahnya masih tak puas karena tidak diizinkan bergabung dengan Orde, dan Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Kau akan ikut kelas bersama anak kelas empat yang lain, jadi tak ada kecurigaan. Dan kita akan membicarakan soal Voldemort lebih jauh lagi nanti. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Dia tersenyum baik hati pada Harry, yang mengangguk berterimakasih, lalu dia mengikuti James keluar ruangan itu.

"Baiklah Harry," kata Sirius, melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Harry. "Selama kau di sini, kami akan melatihmu menjadi Marauder."

Harry tersenyum pada Sirius. "Sungguh?"

Dan Sirius dan James mulai menceritakan soal kejahilan-kejahilan mereka, tertawa-tawa, sampai mereka masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Semua langsung hening melihat mereka, melihat Harry.

"Oke," kata James keras. "Tak perlu cemas. Dia Harry, sepupuku. Rupanya tadi pagi dia hanya ber-drama, kau tahu, darah Marauder kuat di dirinya." Dan seluruh asrama tertawa, menyambut Harry dengan ramah. Mereka duduk di sofa dekat perapian, sofa khusus Marauder. Di sana sudah ada Remus Lupin, sedang mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi mereka, mengernyit menatap Harry.

"Hallo," kata Remus hati-hati, "Kau sepupu James?"

Sirius melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Remus, lalu membisiskkan semua yang terjadi di ruang kepala sekoalh. Mata Remus makin lama membelalak makin lebar, menatap Harry penuh horor.

"Astaga..." gumamnya. "Apa kau serius?"

"Aku Sirius, dia Harry," kata Sirius, terkekeh, membuat Remus menyodok perutnya karena bercanda di saat tak tepat

"Oke, Harry," kata James. "Untungnya ini Sabtu, jadi aku bisa menemanimu seharian."

Harry mendongak. James sedang duduk di sofa dan Harry duduk di karpet, kepalanya menyandar ke lutut James, matanya terpejam menikmati pijatan James di kepalanya.

"Okei, Daddy," katanya manis. James tersenyum, mendesah bangga. Oh, anaknya sungguh menakjubkan.

Kemudian Harry menatap seseorang yang masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Lily Evans. James memutar bolamatanya.

"Aku akan menjauhi dia kalau jadi kau, Harry," kata James. Anaknya menatapnya bingung. "Lily Evans. Galak seperti Herder. Oh, dunia pasti lebih baik kalau tak ada dia. Sungguh ngesok."

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Jangan dengarkan Prongs, Harry, dia hanya masih marah karena Lily menolaknya berkencan saat kelas lima."

"Aku tidak!" James memelototi Remus, yang terkekeh dan ber_-high five _dengan Sirius.

Harry tertawa. "Oh, Dad, kau tak perlu malu, kurasa dia sangat cantik," katanya riang.

James mengernyit. "Hm, dan ini tak mengusik pikiranmu? Aku _pernah_ menyukai wanita selain ibumu?" James menekankan kata _pernah_, memastikan bahwa Harry tahu bahwa _sekarang_ dia sudah tak ada perasaan apapun dengan Lily Evans. Bukannya dia pernah menyukai Lily atau apa.

Harry mengangkat bahu, lalu nyengir iseng. "Aku tak pernah bilang kalau ibuku bukan Lily, kan?"

Dan James tersedak, membelalak. "_No way_..."

Harry tertawa. "Dad, aku cuma bercanda. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa tak menutup kemungkinan bagi siapapun untuk menjadi Mum."

James mendesah. Dia tak membayangkan betapa tertekannya hidupnya pasti dengan si ngesok Evans. _No-no_. Lagipula, dia pernah mendengar Evans berkata bahwa dia tak menyukai anak-anak dan tak akan menikah sampai umurnya tiga puluh lima. Hah! James bahkan akan menikah di umur sembilan belas, karena Harry lahir saat dia berumur dua puluh.

_Si Evans akan menjadi perawan tua! Muahahahahahahahahaha!_

-oooo-oooo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo-ooo—ooo-

_Hahahaha, dasar James, tak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya. So, bagaimana menurut kalian? Layakkah untuk aku lanjutkan? Please review xD_

_Chapter depan adalah interaksi Harry dan ibunya,,bagaimana reaksi James? Hmm,,_

_Draco akan muncul, segera, aku sudah tak sabar ingin menulisnya, melihat bagaimana reaksi James dan Lil, anak kesayangan mereka sudah berkencan serius di umur empat belas! Hahahahaha tapi itu nanti, kalau ada yang ingin mereview...so, review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiissssss :*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PERMINTAAN MAAF**_

Semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maaf kalau endingnya seperti ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih karena selama ini masih setia bersama madame bella lupin, cewek biasa yang mencari kesibukan dengan menulis. Walaupun hanya sebentar aku di dunia maya ini, tapi aku snagat menikmatinya. Maafin cewek betawi ini jika membuat kalian penasaran terhadap kisah2 yang udah dibuat menggantung. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku membuka fanfiction. Dan menulis di sini.

Terimakasih semuanya, review dan fav kalian sangat berarti untuk aku.

Salam hangat,

Madame Bella Lupin


End file.
